


Dreieinhalb Umdrehungen

by SophieSwiftieSammy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieSwiftieSammy/pseuds/SophieSwiftieSammy
Summary: Harry bekam eine Möglichkeit, seinen glücklichsten Tag nochmal zu erleben. Aber er wollte nur den schrecklichsten ändern.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine Übersetzung. Hier könnt ihr die Geschichte im Originalsprache lesen: http://blackpotters.my1.ru/load/22-1-0-546  
> Findet ihr Fehler, schreibt mir!

Kreacher saß auf dem Boden hinter dem Rohr und versuchte, den Teller mit einem schmutzigen Handtuch zu säubern. Der Teller war einst glatt wie ein Spiegel, jetzt war er voll Drecken. Kreacher hoffte nicht, dass er den Teller wieder sauber machen konnte. Er wusste einfach nicht, was noch er tun könnte, wenn er gesagt wurde, ab durch die Mitte auf unsere Bitte zu gehen. Kreacher konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wohin er gehen sollte, wenn dieses Haus nun von Schlammblütern, Dieben und Verrätern – der größte war eigentlich sein ex-Herr – voll war. Er freute sich, dass die Herrin schon lange gestorben war, da sie alles das nicht sehen konnte. Nicht sehen konnte, genau wer der letzte dieser edlen Familie war – dieser… Lump, Familienschande! Kreacher hielt auf den Teller fest und fing an, ihn mit so viel Kraft zu säubern, als ob es kein Teller war, sondern das grässliche Gesicht von Sirius Black, lass ihn sterben, lass ihn zurück in Askaban für immer bringen! Doch war er lebendig und fühlte sich wohl – er hatte aus dem Zimmer seiner Mutter einen Schlafplatz für einen Hippogreif gemacht! – und Herr Regulus war gestorben, und niemand wollte darauf achten, man konnte sogar die Knochen nicht finden. Niemand war da, die Familie war weg!..

Kreacher schüttelte und starrte die dunkle Ecke an. Miss Zissi. Wie konnte er vergessen? Dummer, dummer Kreacher, ein Verräter! Der Teller fiel auf seine Beine und verletzte seine Füße, doch war es zu wenig, wenig dafür, dass er sowas dachte – und er schlug sich auf den Kopf mit dem Teller. Der Kopf tat weh, er weinte sich die Augen blind, doch war es immer noch zu wenig, wie konnte er, mehr, mehr! Die Glocken an der Tür klangen – und Kreacher erstarrte.

Wer war das?! Einmal war niemand zu Hause, sogar dieser Hund. Es musste wieder der Dieb mit den dreckigen Händen sein, er hatte immer einen Sack mit! Aber Kreacher sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, nun konnte er ihn zeigen, ja genau! Der Teller fiel auf den Boden, denn Kreachers Hände schüttelten so sehr, doch nahm er ihn wieder in den Händen. Im nächsten Moment stand Kreacher vor der Tür und starrte an ein Gesicht, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Das war ein kleiner Bursche, noch ein Schlammblut, wie er mit diesen Augen aussah, ein Verräter! Nun, nun konnte Kreacher sich an jemandem rächen, vielleicht an diesem Halunken…

„Ich weiß, wie Herr Regulus gestorben ist“ sagte der Bursche.

Der Teller fiel auf den dreckigen Teppich und brach. Der Bursche holte etwas aus seinem schauerlichen Mantel, kam näher und zeigte seine Hand. Kreacher vergiss zu atmen und nur sah an, wie das Licht schien auf dem Medaillon, der seinem Herrn gehörte.

„Sag mir, Kreacher, warst du schon bei Narzissa?“

Kreacher wollte zu den Burschen stehen, er wollte ihn zu dem Teufel schicken, doch konnte er nicht. Das Medaillon war immer noch auf der Hand, und es schien, Kreacher zu ersticken.

„Nein“ antwortete er. Der Bursche ließ nach.

„Schon gut. Jetzt hör, was ich dir sage. Geh zu ihr nicht. Wenn du das aber tust, sag Miss Zissi nichts über deinen Herrn Sirius. Verstanden?“

Kreacher wurde wütend.

„Der grässliche Lump ist kein Herr für mich. Er ließ Kreacher auf die Straße, und Kreacher dient ihm nicht mehr!“

Der Bursche biss seine Lippe, so wie er vom Teller geschlagen wurde und sein Knie ihm weh tat. So wie er schreien wollte.

„Er wollte dich nicht rausschmeißen“ sagte er. „Sirius ist müde, es fehlt ihm schwer, sich daran gewöhnen, dass… ah, zum Teufel. Kreacher, wirst du tun, wie ich dir gesagt habe?“

Kreacher sah zuerst das Medaillon an, dann den Burschen, dann wieder das Medaillon. Er bemerkte, dass er nickte und in diesem Moment waren die Worte dieses Fremderes genauso wichtig wie die Worte seines Herrn, doch war er wütend. Darum fühlte sich Kreacher so schlecht, dass er fallen und sich den Kopf brechen wollte. Aber er sah das Medaillon nur an. Das Licht schien auf seine Finger.

„Geben Sie Kreacher das Ding?“

„Ich kann leider nicht. Du kannst es später haben, nicht jetzt. Ich darf nicht.“

Diese Stimme ließ Kreacher vom Fluch los. Er spürte keine Lust dafür, diesem Menschen zu dienen, zu hören, was der Bursche sagte, doch konnte er nicht zustehen. Kreacher nickte – doch war es wahrscheinlich für den Burschen genug. Er lächelte und verließ das Haus.

In zwei Tagen, als Miss Zissi nach Sirius Black fragte, versuchte Kreacher, nichts zu sagen, aber er wollte antworten, alles erzählen, damit jemand wusste, wie das Haus verlassen wurde.

„Komm schon, Kreacher!“ lachte Miss Zissi.

Ach, wenn Kreacher nur das Medaillon hätte, das Herrn Regulus gehörte, das so warm vom Hand dieses Burschen war! Aber er hatte es nicht. Kreacher war schon alt. Alter, dummer, müder Kreacher, der auf dem Grabe seiner Familie lebte. Miss Zissi lächelte, sie hatte ein schönes Lächeln und bleie Augen, sie war ein echter Black, nicht wie dieser Lump, dieser… dieser Hund!

„Ach, meine Herrin, wüssten Sie doch nur…“

***

„Du kannst das nicht tun.“

„Ich kann und ich werde das tun.“

„Nein, Harry. Du kannst das nicht schaffen.“ Hermine sah mich in die Augen und sagte dieselben Worte wieder, so überzeugend wie sie nur konnte. „Du kannst das nicht schaffen.“

„Ich kann das schaffen.“

Sie legte seine Arme auf ihren Bauch. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Sau – ich sollte nichts sagen. Es war nicht nur gefährlich, sondern auch verboten, was ich tun wollte. Doch wo noch konnte ich Hilfe finden? Ich brauchte sie so sehr. Ich guckte Ron an, der am Fenster stand. Er sah so aus als ob er nicht hier war. Scheiße.

„Ron…“

„Sie hat recht“ sagte er. „Es ist unmöglich.“

„Wieso seid ihr so überzeugt?!“

Er blieb stumm, und dann wusste ich genau warum. Ich sah die beiden an.

„Habt ihr das probiert?..“

Ron starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Straße. Hermine drückte ihre Hände zusammen, bis sie weiß wurden. Der Zeitumkehrer hing aus meiner Hand – ein goldener Kitsch mit den Worten „für Harry Potter“. Wir hatten diese nach fünf Jahren bekommen, seit wir Voldemort besiegt hatten, sie hatten alle drei Umkehren – wir konnten noch einmal unsere glücklichsten Tage erleben. Doch wollte ich keinen glücklichsten Tag nochmal erleben. Ich wollte den schrecklichsten ändern. Also war ich nicht allein…

„Wie war es?“ fragte ich und versuchte, ruhig zu scheinen.

„Sinnlos“ antwortete Ron. „Jedes Mal war ich ein bisschen zu spät. Jedes Mal geschah alles genauso wie an diesem Tag.“

„Harry, hör mich zu“ fing Hermine nochmal an. „Der Grund ist nicht nur, dass es nochmal schmerzlich sein wird. Denk an was du tun willst. Du wirst Sirius Black retten. Du wirst die Vergangenheit verändern. Und alles, was du jetzt hast, wird sich auch verändern.“

„Fängst du wieder mit den Schmetterlingen an?!“

„Ja genau mit den Schmetterlingen!“

Es war immer so, dass Hermine uns besser kannte, als wir uns selbst kannten. Diese Geschichte hatte sie uns gleich nach den Ferien gelesen. Ich hatte gelacht, Ron hatte das auch gemacht… Ich wunderte, ob er erst in diesem Moment an Fred dachte.

„Hermine“ sagte ich ruhig. „Ihr habt das versucht.“

„Ich war dagegen!“

„Natürlich.“

„Wenn du sagen willst, dass ich glücklich bin, dass niemand von meiner Familie tot ist…“

„Hermine.“

Rons Stimme war eiskalt und so, so gebrochen. Mein Gott.

„Entschuldigung“ sagte ich und setzte mich auf das Sofa. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich verirrt in meinen Gedanken war. Hermine umarmte mich und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ron kam zu uns, stand auf seinen Knien und umarmte uns mit seinen langen Armen. Wir blieben stumm.

***

Tatze stand auf dem Perron und sah an, wie sein Junge Tonks und Lupin umarmte. Sein Junge. Tatze wusste nicht, warum es so war. Sirius wusste doch, aber konnte sich an diesem Gefühl nicht gewöhnen. Nun war es ihm ganz egal, warum es so war. Nun war Harry so nah, und Tatze wollte sich nur ihm nähern, mit seiner Nase ihn berühren und sich endlich zuhause fühlen. Der Lockführer gab einen Pfiff, Molly umarmte alle Kinder und sagte, Briefe zu schreiben und sich gut zu benehmen. Tatze konnte nicht einfach zurückbleiben, kam näher, stand auf seine Hinterbeine und lag seine Tatzen auf Harrys Schulter. Dieses Lächeln war so nah nur für einen Moment – Molly holte den Jungen weg zu dem Zug und flüsterte wütend.

„Sirius, Gott! Benimm dich wie ein echter Hund!“

Die Zeit war abgelaufen.

Die matte Sonne schien auf dem Glas und blendete die Augen. Hunde können keine Farben sehen, doch schien Harry, der am Fenster stand, alle Farben in dieser Welt zu sein. Der Welt, in der Sirius so lange wanderte und nie einen Ausweg finden konnte. Zwei Meter, nur zwei, und das Fenster – kaum nichts. Der Zug raste fort. Harry schrie etwas und lachte, und Tatze rannte neben ihm, so nah, aber der Zug war schneller – er war nicht zu sehen zu früh. Tatze saß auf dem Perron und starrte auf die Sonne. Dann ging er weg.

Er ging durch kleine Straßen, er wollte keine Leute sehen. Der Regen schien, nie aufzuhören, die Steine der Straße waren nass und voll Wasser. In einer Pfütze konnte er den Himmel sehen. Tatze wollte sich einfach auf die Straße legen und heulen. Hunde konnten doch heulen, oder?

Irgendeine Hand berührte seinen Kopf.

Er zeigte seine Zähne – und versteckte sie nach einer Sekunde. Diese Hand… er kannte sie, er konnte sogar sagen, dass sie heimisch war, und der Junge roh… auch heimisch, wie ein sonniger Morgen. Der Junge hatte ein gewöhnliches Gesicht, doch… Er stand auf seinen Knien, und Tatze konnte nichts verstehen. Er sah den Jungen an und nickte den Kopf.

„Sirius. Hör mich zu. Harry Potter ist in keiner Gefahr.“

Sehr interessant. Er knurrte und zeigte seine Zähne.

„Tatze, vertraur mich. Ich weiß es schon. Er wird einen Albtraum sehen, er wird denken, dass etwas mit dir passiert ist – und Voldemort kann das benutzen, verstehst du? Harry… er… liebt dich so sehr.“

Tatze wurde leise und sah das Gesicht an. Die Hand schüttelte, als der Junge seinen Rücken streichelte. Es war genauso wie im Sonnenschein liegen, es war leicht und einfach, Tatze konnte sich an keine Gefahren erinnern.

„Niemand wird ihn umbringen, hörst du mich? Er wird okay sein. Aber es wird ihm schwerfallen, wenn etwas mit dir passiert. Wenn du nur wüsstest… Doch weißt du, oder?“

Tatze blieb leise, doch wollte er heulen.

„Auf Wiedersehen. Ich bitte dir. Tu was ich dir gesagt habe.“

Der Junge umarmte ihn und legte sein Kinn auf Tatzes Kopf. Dann stand er auf und ging weg.

Tatze stand auf der Straße und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte – nach dem Jungen jagen, um Antworten zu bekommen, oder nach Hause gehen, um zu denken. Er entschied sich, nach Hause zu gehen.

Im Grimmo rannte er in seine Zimmer und wurde wieder Mensch. Er machte es nicht so oft, wenn er allein war – es half ihm immer, nicht nur in Askaban, sondern auch hier. Doch brauchte er keine Instinkte, er brauchte Gefühle. Konnte es eine Falle sein? Es war zu seltsam. Wenn nicht… Aber es konnte nicht sein. Wer wusste über Harrys Träume? Merlin, jeder! Und wenn sie den Jungen kraftlos brauchten… Doch konnte er die Hand und die Worte nicht vergessen – dass es Harry schwerfallen wurde, wenn mit ihm etwas passiert… Er zerbrach sich den Kopf für den ganzen Tag, er sollte jemandem erzählen – aber wem? Wenn jemand herausfand, was los war, sollte er sofort weg… Und es würde gerecht sein!

Sirius konnte diesen Tag lange nicht vergessen. Er hörte auf, daran zu denken, nur als Snape sagte, dass Harry im Ministerium war. Die Instinkte waren… starker als die Ratio. Und die Liebe… die Liebe war auch.

***

„Ich musste Kreacher das Medaillon geben!“

„Harry, Gott. Wir haben das doch besprochen. Du kannst nichts her oder dorthin bringen. Und wenn du Kreacher das Medaillon gegeben hättest, bevor du es aus der Höhle holtest, würde es einen Zeitparadox geben!“

„Ich weiß es, Leute!“

Ich rannte hin und her im Zimmer wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Mein Kopf schmerzte – vielleicht war es, weil ich bald da war, vielleicht weil ich das wieder nicht geschafft hatte, oder vielleicht fühlte ich noch Tatzes Wärme auf meiner Hand – er war lebendig, er war echt. Scheiße. Ich fiel auf den Stuhl und versteckte mein Gesicht hinter meinen Händen. Irgendwo weit weg hörte ich Rons Schritte, er klappte mit dem Geschirr und fluchte. Vor meinen Augen stand die nasse Straße, der Regen, und Sirius und ich.

„Harry, schon gut, schon gut. Trink das. Und beruhig dich.“

Ich hob meinen Kopf. Ron stand vor mir mit einer Tasse heißem Getränk in den Händen. Ich nahm sie und spürte, wie ich schüttelte. Ron seufzte.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt.“

Ich nickte, weil ich nichts antworten konnte. Meine Zähne schmerzten als ich versuchte, den Tee zu trinken, ich konnte sogar nicht atmen.

„Was ist denn das?“

„Feuerwhisky. Ich weiß nicht wie viel.“

„Ja. Gut. Danke.“

Ich trank die ganze Tasse. Im Zimmer war es ganz ruhig, das Haus sagte nichts, nur schüttelte, wie Feuer im Kamin. Ich konnte es nur noch einmal versuchen. Nur einmal. Ein letztes Mal.

„Ich muss in Hogwarts.“

„Nein!“

Sie sagten es zusammen, überzeugend und eiskalt. Hermine war in der Panik, und schon wieder dachte ich, dass ich ein echter Idiot war. Sie war doch schwanger, in drei Monaten musste sie ein Kind zur Welt bringen!

„Seht ihr einen anderen Ausweg?“

„Das ist kein Ausweg“ sagte Hermine und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Doch schien ihr Mund, weiß zu sein. „Das kann nicht gut beenden.“

„Hör mich zu, Hermine, wenn ich das Zimmer nun betrat und mich selbst sah – das würde gefährlich sein. Dort wird es ganz anders.“ Ich versuchte auch, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie sollten mir glauben, dass ich wusste, was ich tun wollte! „Dank eurem Zauber erkannte mich Sirius nicht. Kreacher auch. Ich werde mich auch nicht erkennen.“

„Ja, natürlich“ nickte Ron. „Du warst doch so ein sorgloser und unbeschwerter Junge, von Moody hörtest du nichts über Bewusstheit. Harry, weißt du, wenn ein linker Typ zu mir gekommen war und gesagt hatte, was ich tun und nicht tun sollte, würde ich einen Weg gefunden haben, ihn zu verpfeifen.“

Ich lächelte.

„Du hast nicht recht. Nur jetzt bist du so klug. Damals wollten wir alles selbst schaffen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, erklärte uns niemand, was los war. Nicht wahr?“

Ron lachte nur, und ich wollte sie umarmen und etwas Schönes sagen… Ich öffnete den Mund – und klappte ihn, wenn ich ihren Blick traf.

„Du bist verrückt“ sagte Hermine leise. „Versuchen wir es.“


	2. Chapter 2

Im Raum der Wünsche war es ganz leise und leer – es war noch eine Stunde, bis die Dumbledores Armee kommen wurde. Harry war müde, er setzte sich auf einen Schreibtisch und sah seine Hand an, wo in roten Buchstaben „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen“ stand. „Umbridge hat eigentlich recht“ dachte er. „Ich muss ihr sagen, was ich über sie denke, und dann einfach von hier weglaufen, wie die Zwillinge. Ich kann im Grimmo leben und auf das Studium scheißen – Sirius wird mich unterrichten. Dann töten wir Voldemort, und ich werde zurückkommen.“

Für einige Minuten konnte Harry diese Gendanken genießen. Das wütende Gesicht von Umbridge stand vor seinen Augen. Es war so eine Show, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand das Zimmer betrat. Die Tür öffnete, er konnte Schritte hören. Harry hob seinen Kopf und versteckte die Buchstaben hinter dem Mantel.

„Wer ist das?“ schrie er. „Dean, bist das du?“

„Nein, Harry. Hab nur keine Angst.“

Harry sah den Mann mit einem halbgelöschten Gesicht an – und sein Herz schmerzte, als ob es unter Druck war. Der Fremder schüttelte und legte seine Hand auf den Tisch, um nicht zu fallen, und sagte mit einer leisen Stimme.

„Scheiße, es ist doch gefährlich.“

„Wer sind Sie?!“ Harry flüsterte, ohne auf den Schmerz in der Brust Wert zu legen. „Was wollen Sie?“

„Dass du zuhörst und aufmerksam bist.“

Es war einfach, zu sagen! Harry fühlte sich, als ob es zwei Korken in seinen Ohren gab, und nun wurden sie großer in seinem Kopf. Die Stimme hörte er durch etwas wie eine Decke.

„Die Träume von Black sind nur Träume. Denk nicht einmal daran, in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu gehen.“

Harry fühlte sich, als ob er im kalten Wasser versunken war.

„Wie denn…“

„Mit Sirius Black wird nichts passieren. Es ist nur ein Traum. Kannst du dich dran erinnern? Nur ein Traum. Geh dorthin nicht. Versprich es mir!“

Schwarze Drecken schwammen von den Augen, es war schwer, zu atmen – und dann war alles schon vorbei. Harry öffnete die Augen und fand, dass er auf dem Boden neben dem Tisch saß. Er wollte aufstehen, doch konnte er nicht. Harry fiel zurück auf den Boden und saß so für einige Minuten, der Zauberstab in der Hand. Seine Gedanken rasten hin und her – wer war dieser Mensch, wie war er hergekommen, war es ein echter Mensch? Vielleicht war er eingeschlafen und sah einen Albtraum von Voldemort?! Die Tür klappte. Harry sprang auf und hörte Neville schreien.

„Ist jemand schon hier?“

„Ich bin hier, Neville!“ antwortete er und war überrascht, wie leise seine Stimme war.

„Ja, Ginny, Dean und Seamus werden kurz… Harry, bist du okay?“

„Ja. Ja, das bin ich.“

„Wirklich“ Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wahnsinn“ Harry winkte seine Hand. „Sag mir, wie geht´s mit dem Patronus?“

Neville winkte den Zauberstab und flüsterte den Zauber. Er konnte es immer noch nicht so gut machen, und Harry bat ihn, sich zu konzentrieren.

Am Abend, als er im Bett lag, dachte er an den Mann schon wieder und entschied sich, dass er nicht wahr war. Der letzte Gedanke vor dem Schlafen war, ob er etwas dem Menschen versprach. Wenn er nur erfuhr, dass Sirius in Gefahr war, würde er rannen, ihn zu retten, ohne eine Sekunde mehr zu warten. Es war unmöglich, dass er sowas versprochen hatte. Darüber konnte Harry nie lügen.

***

Ron schlief auf dem Sofa, die Decke auf den Kopf, und kauerte sich zusammen. Ein oder zweimal schüttelte er und suchte etwas neben sich. Hermine war im Schlafzimmer auf den ersten Stock – nach dem Ausfall hatte sie lange geweint und hatte mich so angesehen, als ob sie nicht sicher war, ob ich ganz lebendig und okay war. Nichts war okay, doch hatte ich es nicht zeigen gewollt. Zusammen hatten wir Hermine im Schlafzimmer gebracht. Ich hatte gedacht, dass sie nicht schlafen wurde, doch war Ron nur nach fünfzehn Minuten zurückgekommen.

Dann hatten wir es versucht, uns zu betrinken, doch hatten wir es nicht gekonnt – je mehr trank ich, desto nüchterner fühlte ich mich, und desto klarer war das Wort „nie“. Nach dem vierten Glas brannte dieses „nie“ in meinem Kopf. Ich hatte es Ron gesagt. Er hatte genickt, etwas geflüstert und die Gläser auf die Wand geworfen. Ich hatte die Flasche Feuerwhisky genommen und sie auch geworfen.

„Das ist das schlimmste Geschenk, das ich bekommen konnte“ sagte ich und starrte auf den Zeitumkehrer, der auf dem Tisch zwischen dem Geschirr lag.

„Doch konnten sie im Ministerium nicht wissen, dass wir so verrückt sind“ lachte Ron.

„Doch.“

„Was willst du von ihnen? Sie wollten richtige Symbole geben. Geheilte Wunde, ein Blick in die Zukunft…“

Mein Mund trocknete. Ich wollte etwas sagen – doch konnte ich nicht.

„Was ist los?“

„Ich bin ein Idiot. So ein Idiot!“ flüsterte ich.

„Harry, was ist los?!“

Ich seufzte und fiel auf den Tisch.

„Ich sollte mit niemandem reden. Ich sollte alles selbst tun!“

„Hör mich zu“ er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Wir haben das dreimal besprochen. Wir sollen uns in die Vergangenheit nicht einmischen. Wir können nur die Hauptfiguren überzeugen, etwas anderes zu tun.“

„Ja, aber ich musste an keine Vergangenheit denken! Die Zukunft ist viel wichtiger!“

„Harry. Was willst du mir sagen?“

„Ich bin ein Idiot!“ schrie ich und sprang auf – der Stuhl fiel auf den Boden.

„Verstanden“ sagte Ron leise und stellte den Stuhl an den Tisch. „Weiter.“

Ich atmete für einige Sekunden nicht, um mich zu beruhigen und meine Gedanken in Ruhe zu bringen.

„Sirius liebte mich. Damals konnte ich das einfach nicht verstehen. Dann hatte ich endlich Zeit, um zu denken. Und ich habe es verstanden.“

Ron nickte vorsichtig. Dieses „um zu denken“ hatte viele Erfolge gebracht, wie zum Beispiel unendliche Tränen von Ginny. Dann hatten sie aufgehört, doch stritten Ron und ich viel darüber.

„Weiter.“

„Wir hatten immer keine Zeit“ sagte ich leise. „Dank den Umständen – vielleicht konnten wir nicht. Damals. Jetzt – jetzt habe ich die Zeit und seine Liebe, doch hat er nichts. Seine Zeit war da, in der Mysteriumsabteilung, abgelaufen. Und ich konnte alles zurückbringen, verstehst du? Ich weiß es! Jetzt, nicht in der Vergangenheit! Ich konnte…“

Ich fiel auf den Stuhl und sah mich um. Die grauen Wände, diese Küche, in der man kaum kein Sonnenlicht sehen konnte. In mir war es ganz ruhig und leer, wie am Friedhof.

„Harry“ rief Ron leise.

Ich sah ihn an und verstand, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch konnte nicht, als ob es ein Geheimnis war.

„Ja?“ fragte ich durch die Tränen.

„Du denkst, dass du die Vergangenheit nicht verändern kannst. Du willst Sirius direkt von der Vergangenheit in die Zukunft holen, wenn seine Zeit abgelaufen ist. Habe ich richtig verstanden?“

Ich nickte. Ron blieb stumm für einen Moment, dann nahm er den Zeitumkehrer und gab ihn mir.

„Dieses Ding hat ein bisschen mehr als drei Umdrehungen. Vielleicht 3,2 oder dreieinhalb, ich weiß nicht. Er ist nicht leer. Mein auch“ ich konnte meine Ohren nicht glauben. „Du kannst in die Vergangenheit wieder gehen, doch wirst du Minuten haben. Und es geht um viel.“

Ich nahm den Zeitumkehrer von seiner Hand und starrte ihn an.

„Hast du es probiert?“

„Nein. Meine Zukunft verstehe ich gut, naja, vielleicht für diesen Monat – ich muss sicher sein, dass meine Mutter und Hermine einander nicht töten, wenn sie ein Bett für das Kind wählen. Ich kann darüber für die Vergangenheit nicht vergessen. Du… hast es ein bisschen anders.“

Ron schlief. Ich wollte ihn nicht wachen. Ich brauchte kein Zauber mehr, um mich zu ändern. Ich holte den Tarnumhang aus dem Schrank, einer der Heiligen des Todes, den ich hatte. Er konnte zwei Menschen unter sich verstecken, um den Tod zu blenden. Die Zeit raste hin und her, wie eine kalte Schlange. Der Zeitumkehrer knarrte auf meiner Brust. Entschuldigung, Alter, ich muss es tun.

Die Tür zu der Mysteriumsabteilung war geöffnet, alles blendete in eine Kakofonie von Lichter und Schreien. Ich rannte fort und versuchte, keine Aufmerksamkeit den Kindern und den Knarren zu schenken. Ich wollte Lucius mit meinen Händen ersticken! Ich wollte auch kämpfen, doch war dieser Krieg lange beendet, doch konnte ich nicht, ich musste unbedingt da sein! Ich konnte das schaffen, es konnte nicht so ungerecht sein! Der Torbogen schien, ein Mund zu sein, ich hörte ihn sprechen – aber nicht heute, Tod. Ich stand neben dem Torbogen. Er schüttelte, als ob er ein Opfer fühlte und nicht es finden konnte. Bellatrix lachte verrückt, Sirius rannte zu ihr, der Zeitumkehrer knarrte immer lauter, die Stimme des Torbogens wurde immer hungriger… Nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit, eine Sekunde – und ich wurde diese Schlange lassen, sich selbst zu essen, bitte, nur ein bisschen länger…

„Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser tun!“

Ein roter Zauber blendete mich.

Sirius starrte auf den Himmel und fiel in den Torbogen.

Ich griff seine Hand.

Der Zeitumkehrer explodierte.

***

„Wie hast du es gekonnt?! Ich frage – wie hast du es gekonnt, ihn da gehen zu lassen?!“

„Hermine, war… beru… Scheiße!“

„Harry! Harry, was ist los?! Scheiße, Ron, gib mir Sternanis, vom Tisch! Jetzt!“

„Nein… Si…“

Es gab sowas wie Sand in meinen Augen, etwas drückte meine Brust und es fiel mir schwer, zu atmen. Irgendjemand nahm den Druck von mir und drehte mich um, wie eine Puppe – und ich bekam ein Glas kaltes Wasser im Gesicht.

„Aaaa!“

„Ron! Ich fragte nach Sternanis! Er ist voller Blut, was machst du?!“

„Zuerst bringe ich ihn ins Bewusstsein! Geh lieber und sieh nach Sirius.“

Sirius… Gott! Ich versuchte, mich zu bewegen, doch explodierte etwas im Kopf, und mein Körper schüttelte so stark, dass ich kaum wieder ohnmächtig wurde. Ron griff mich, ließ meinen Mund öffnen und goss einen Trank in mir.

„Sirius?“ flüsterte ich.

„Er lebt, alles gut“ antwortete Hermine in einer schüttelten Stimme. „Doch ohnmächtig. Zaubern gibt´s nicht mehr. Wir müssen die Ärzte aus Mungo holen.“

„Bitte… nicht…“

Nach oben direkt von den Augen sah ich das wütende Gesicht von meiner besten Freundin.

„Wir müssen nach Mungo! Du und Sirius – in die Traumatologie. Ron – zu den Idioten! Ich – in den Irrenanstalt!“

„Ach, doch nicht weit von mir. Ich hatte Angst“ lachte Ron.

Ich versuchte, wieder aufzustehen – und es klappte. Ich bemerkte, dass das ganze Zimmer voll Federn war, und neben dem Kamin lag mein zerstörtes Kissen. Hermine, die meinen Blick bemerkte, seufzte, wie eine Katze, und drückte die Lippen zusammen.

„Scheiße, diese zwei Draufgänger“ knarrte sie und verließ das Zimmer.

Ron sah nach unten, machte einen peinlichen Gesichtsausdruck und trug Sirius zum Sofa. Dann brachte er mir einen großen Sessel und ging nach seiner Frau. Und ich blieb da. Mit Sirius.

***

Sirius Black hasste die Dunkelheit, seit er in Askaban geworfen war. Sie war kalt und leer, wenn etwas sich in der Dunkelheit bewegte – es machte es klanglos, und man konnte den hungrigen Mund und die gierigen Tatzen nicht vermeiden. Also, als Sirius ins Bewusstsein kam und bemerkte, dass er in einem dunklen Zimmer, das von Medikamenten roh, war, versuchte er, ruhig zu liegen, doch verstand er, dass er im Krankenhaus sein musste. Er lag ohne Bewegung und erinnerte sich daran, was passiert war – eine fürchterliche Nachricht, der Kampf, der Lachen von Bellatrix, ein Schrei von Harry, ein Flüstern von der Stimme im Torbogen und dann – dann zwei Armen runter seinem Körper und nichts. Als ob er einen Portschlüssel berührt hatte. Diese Armen erinnerten ihn an einen regnerischen Morgen und einen Jungen mit einem unbekannten Gesicht. „Mit Harry Potter wird nichts passieren“, ach ja natürlich! Black fürchtete den Erfolg, wenn er nicht da war und jemand Harry töten konnte…

Neben sich hörte er Schritte und eine leise Stimme. Sirius war bereit, wieder zu kämpfen. Etwas bewegte sich in der Finsternis, Black spürte ein Schatten sich ihm nähern und atmete nicht. Warme Finger berührten sein Gesicht, strichen seine Haare, vorsichtig und liebevoll. Es war so seltsam, dass Sirius die Augen öffnete. Und sah, wer es war.

„Du bist wieder hier“ Harrys Lächeln schien in der Dunkelheit, wie der Mond.

„Wie bist du hergekommen?“ flüsterte Black. „Es ist doch gefährlich. Wer ist mit dir, Molly?“

„Nein, Molly ist nicht hier. Sirius, hör mich zu. Ich bin allein. Alles ist gut.“

„Gut?!“ Sirius setzte sich und griff Harrys Arm. „Du warst kaum umgebracht!“

„Doch warst es du“ seufzte Harry. „Naja, machen wir es so. Ich mache das Licht auf und dann besprechen wir es. Gut?“

Black nickte – und konnte kein Wort sagen, wenn er den Menschen ansah, der acht Jahre älter als sein Junge war.

Naja, Sirius sollte kein Wort in den nächsten dreißig Minuten sagen – er hörte Harrys Geschichte zu und starrte an, wie er den Zeitumkehrer in den Händen griff. Diese Geschichte steckte sich in seine Brust, er konnte sogar nicht atmen.

„Also ist Remus tot?“ fragte er nach dem Ende der Geschichte.

„Ja. Sein Kind ist mein Patensohn.“

„Harry“ nach einer Pause fragte Sirius wieder. „Warum ich?“

„Hast du nicht zugehört?“

So ein beleidigtes Aussehen, eine gekränkte Stimme… So ein Junge, so ein Kind. Er war kein Erwachsene.

„Das habe ich. Danke.“

Harry sah ihn an und dann schien er, etwas Neues zu verstehen.

„Komm schon, sag mir – hatte ich recht?“

„Ja“ antwortete Sirius, ohne einen Moment mehr zu warten.

„Glaubst du es, was ich dir an diesem Morgen gesagt habe?“

„Ja. Doch…“

„Was?“

„Nichts.“

„Perfekt, du musst kein Wort mehr sagen. Ich habe verstanden. „Es wird ihm schwerfallen“ kann alles in der Welt bedeuten. Dies auch. Ja?“

Sirius dachte, dass er nicht zweimal einen Fehler machen konnte, wenn es Harrys Alter ging. Doch hatte er ein Alibi, oder?

„Ja“ er nickte.

Harry nickte auch.

„Gut. Wir werden Zeit haben, um das rauszufinden.“

Black, der verirrt in seinen Gedanken war, starrte den gebrochenen Zeitumkehrer in Harrys Hand an und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry, als er den Blick bemerkte, warf das Ding auf die Wand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wütend und entscheidend, und Sirius verstand, dass für heute es für ihn schon genug war. Er nahm einfach Harrys Hand und drückte sie.

„Du hast recht. Wir haben alle Zeit, die wir nur wollen. Für alles.“

„Für alles“ sagte Harry und lächelte so ruhig und glücklich.

_fin_


End file.
